At My Fingertips
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: While battling Sozin's Comet, Toph dangles from Sokka's fingertips; he realizes his whole world is about to crash down if he loses her. Tokka ONESHOT R&R please! T for mild author swearing.


Emma: I bet all my dedicated readers are going, what the heck? Butterfly only writes Teen Titans fics! Well guess again readers! I am a writer of many talents! So, I got this idea for writing this Avatar fic because I was watching Sozin's Comet with Eric and Damion and Damion said "Damn, you'd think Sokka would realize he loved Toph and not Suki, while she's hanging by his fingertips!". I think my reaction was something along the lines of "Holy snipies, Demon-Boy! You're a genius!" and I think I kissed him? I'm not exactly sure I was too worked up on my great idea. Love ya D' but not like that! Anyway, I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender and I hope you readers enjoy! Oh, and I put it in Sokka's P.O.V.!

**At My Fingertips:**

"It's tomorrow," Toph said softly. I jumped at her voice as she sat beside me on the cliff edge. I nodded and turned my gaze to the small girl beside me. Toph was almost a whole foot shorter then me, but I always felt so weak and small compared to what I knew she could do." The Comet, Snoozles, it's really tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yeah" I said at last. I let my eyes travel down Toph's figure taking her in for the first time in a long time. She was small, petite and fragile in my eyes even though I knew she wasn't; this thought scared me because I was then brought to the fact that she was easily broken and taken away from me. Her mint-green eyes stared up at the sky, unseeing as usual. Her pale skin was a stark contrast to her ebony locks, falling from the hasty bun she had pulled it up into for sleep. Tendrils of her hair fell around her heart-shaped face as she turned her light colored eyes to me." It's all out war tomorrow, Toph…"

"Alotta' people are gonna' die," Toph said in a terrified whisper," Soak I don't want to lose anyone." I reached out and moved some of her bangs back, letting my fingertips linger on her cheek." I'm scared of losing Katara, Aang, Suki, and even old grumpy Zuko! But mostly, I'm terrified I'll lose my best friend; you."

I had never seen her so vulnerable before; so fragile, close to tears and honestly terrified. It scared me as much as it made me angry. I wanted to kill whoever did this to _my_ Toph! Wait; had I actually said "my Toph"? This was crazy! I looked down at the small Earth bender I called my best friend and put a hand to my chest. I felt my heart give a tug as a tear slid down Toph's cheek. I usually only felt this for Suki; and lately not for her at all. We had grown apart, drifting away while realizing we shouldn't be together. Why was I feeling this now, for my best friend?

"You're not going to lose me," I felt the words fall from my mouth but I felt as if someone else was saying them, in my body. Toph looked up at me and I moved my fingertips to brush away her stray tears." You'll never lose me Rocky… I'll always be right there by your side, whenever you need me." Toph leaned against my touch as I cupped her cheek gently." No war will change that."

Toph smiled and leaned against my shoulder as we watched the waves crash against the jagged stone grotto below. I carried her back to her tent when she fell asleep against me, and just before I left, I kissed her forehead gently.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Toph!" I cried as she slid over the edge. I grabbed her hand and held her there. Even as I threw away my sword and my boomerang for her, I didn't let go. The war ship lurched and I grasped Toph's hand tighter; she was slipping from my grasp." I don't think Boomerangs coming back, Toph. So just- just hold on okay! I won't let you go! I promise!"

"Ay a-y C-Captain!" Toph cried. I heard the tears in her voice and I tried to grasp her tighter. She was slipping and she slipped until I only held her by her fingertips. This girl who was my best friend was at my fingertips and could fall any moment; this girl I loved, and I realized in that moment it was true; I loved Toph Beifong and I always had. I saw both our lives flash before my eyes as I prayed to the spirits for some way to save this girl. I would give my own life, just to make her safe. That's when Suki smashed the other ship into ours and there was firm metal beneath Top's feet." Sokka! What's going on?! Did Boomerang come back?!"

"No," I said jumping down to meet her," Suki did… I'm so glad you're safe Toph! I thought I was gonna' lose you…"

"Me too," Toph admitted. I wiped away her tears and pulled her up so we could flee from the air ships with Suki. She didn't let go of my hand as we ran.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"It's really over," Toph said sitting beside me. We sat many yards away from the campfire and our celebrating friends. I glanced up at Toph, who hadn't shied more than a few feet away from me all night." You saved me Snoozles… Without you I'd be a goner…"

"I told you," I said softly taking her hand," I'm always gonna' be there for you. No matter what, you're stuck with me till the end…" Toph smiled and leaned against me." Toph?" The girl nodded against my shoulder." I want to tell you something; when you were dangling from my fingertips, I thought I was going to lose you. My mind was running at warp speed and I realized I couldn't lose you; I made every deal I could think of with the Spirits, just as long as you were safe. I realized I couldn't imagine a life without my best friend; without _my_ Toph. I realized I love you, Toph…"

"I know that Snoozles, I love you too…" Toph said looking up at me," I've loved you since the day we met… I just had to wait until you realized you felt the same way… I had to let you get a little less clueless…"

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently. That was one of the many things I loved about my Toph; she knew me and it wasn't awkward between us at all; we knew what each other was thinking and knew we loved each other enough we didn't need a long, useless, speech. We had each other and that was all we needed. She would always be at my fingertips…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Bwhaahahahahahha! I've done it again! Another story and it's almost 1 a.m.! Insomniacs unite! Just kidding, although I haven't been sleeping lately and getting some kick butt writing doe while not sleeping… Oh well! That's what doctors are for! R&R kids! So, because I love all my readers, I re-posted this and fixed all the corrections I could! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
